


Raditz's Road to Redemption

by Awishana



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Awkwardness, Breaking out of otherworld, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Child goten, Cute, Death, Escape, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Foster Care, Goku and Raditz, Like five people r gonna die at least, Multi, NOT a kink in this case pls stop, Other, Otherworld, Out of Character, Parent-Child Relationship, Poor Life Choices, RIP, Redemption, So rip, Social Anxiety, Socially awkward, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, cute raditz, daddy raditz, lots of death, raditz - Freeform, raditz has clothing issues, raditz is trying his best don't hurt him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awishana/pseuds/Awishana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years spent in Hell, Raditz sways Goku and his family to give him another chance at living. As the years pass, and with the help of Goku and friends, Raditz is able to get somewhat accustomed to having a family in his new life on Earth. </p><p>Just as things are settled down, unthinkable happens; a tragic set of events leaves Raditz with the only remaining family member he has: an infant Goten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Raditz?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a colab(as you can see by the two authors listed) that the both of us have decided to divide by chapter! I(Ty) recieved the honour of starting us off with a bit of an unusual fic. Will(my co-author) and I didn't intend for Raditz to be our main character, but as we kept talking about him reformed the more we loved him! So, without further ado, here is the kickoff to Raditz's Road to Redemption! And trust me, it's a long one.

_Laughter, like a chorus of bells, rings through the air in a cascade. Something white and puffy fills the air outside of the home, steaming the windows as hot food is pulled from the oven and brought to the table. The table itself is large and long, seating a great variety of guests as they talk and smile at one another. Kakarot enters, son gathered up in his arms though he looks much too old to be held as such. The child is laughing, cradled in his father’s large arms that promise to protect him from harm. The namekian greets the child, taking him from Kakarot and setting him on the ground. So much joy in one place, gathered around a table of human tradition and familial bonds.._

    Raditz slams a fist down on the rock beside him, letting out a violent sigh as he retracts the hand to lie in his lap once again. Kakarot has so much; a family, friends that support him, even his strength never seems to fail him. Raditz could barely call the Sayian his brother, only having the chance to see him once with living eyes. It isn't fair.. But it is. Kakarot is what his elder brother is not; merciful, strong, kind hearted: everything the Saiyans never were. But there Raditz sits, day after day, gazing into his brother’s life as if he could take part in it. As if he could bring himself up out of hell to face the young Sayian again. No, Raditz is not remorseful for the planets he crushed under Freeza, nor does he regret threatening Kakarot’s life. What this hell-dwelling Sayian regrets most, is being alone. Raditz hadn't the opportunity to make friends, or to mate while he served und aer Freeza, just to destroy and to follow orders. Amy comrades would've been quick to abandon him, and often did when the chance arose. But what little Kakarot has with these people is special, the way he protects them as though they were his own flesh when he'd killed his real brother. Though, Raditz had taken.. Forced custody of Kakarot's son. It was only for a little while, and really the child wasn't hurt.

    “Planning a trip home?” Raditz raises a fist, hair swirling around him as he whips around to see who spoke to him. It's a demon more than half of Raditz’s size, now quivering in fear at the full height of the Sayian warrior before him. The snivelling thing turns tail and runs, the back of his shirt nearly tearing off as Raditz pulls him to a halt.

    “What did you say?”

    “A-are you planning a trip back home?” The demon repeats, shaking in Raditz’s grip like a leaf in wind. Home? Raditz doesn't have a home; he barely can claim he has a family. But to go back.. Just for a while.. Those ‘dragon balls’ the green one spoke of could bring Raditz back to life. Of course, why would Kakarot do that? He already has a disgustingly happy family, most of whom were happy to have Raditz dead. But maybe-

    “Hey! Fighting just goes on your record you two! Let's go; back to your cells!” The pathetic demon is wrestled from Raditz’s hand, the both of them herded back into their cells for wandering away from their guards to fight. It'll be days before they'll let Raditz out again, but he'll take that and get out of here when they give him the chance.

                      ~

    “You lookin’ ‘ta get a way outta her’?” Raditz nearly elbows the man that spoke to him without turning around, but what he said does hold promise if he has any information.

     “Maybe; why do you want to know?” The Sayian turns, his hair swishing around him and earning an annoyed look from its owner.            

    “They got me on lockdown; I need ‘ya to get me a message out there.” This is one of the guys they have on total lockdown; today must be his only day out for months.

    “And how am I to do that?” The other man hesitates, grabbing hold of Raditz’s arm and yanking him back behind some trees where there's barely room for the both of them.

    “There's this old hag; Fortune Teller Babba is ‘er name. She can take you back to the livin’ world.” So that's how it's done, perfect. It'll be a cinch to get out now that Raditz knows there's a way back.  

    “Listen, if you get to her, have her tell my kids that I-” Raditz’s arms are seized, hands grabbing at his hair and tail to keep him restrained as the other man is dragged off away from him.

    “Always looking for trouble: we'll have to put you in lockdown for this.” Raditz strains, but he can't shake the three guards holding him back to begin dragging him back by the hair and tail.

    “Hope it was worth it, it'll be a long while before you'll get out here again.”


	2. Raditz's Offroad Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy this is Will, and this is my chapter. I'm sorry for any grammar errors, I'll fix them asap!  
> I'm also sorry if Raditz is portrayed poorly, but if you don't like him this way, then rip.
> 
> I hope you all like the chapter! ☆U☆
> 
> Love ya! <3

Months passed and Raditz was _finally_ let out of his cell, a handful of guards had him surrouned and cuffed as they walked passed other prisoners and ogres. He was taken to his usual spot, a nice clearing, with nothing but two other prisoners and dust. Raditz was determined to find a way out today, but how?

The other prisoners looked quite gloomy. Raditz payed them no mind, he didn't care about them, why should he help them? He wasn't here to be... _friendly_. It was relatively  _easy_ to escape security, but where to go from there? He tugged on the pathetic ki restraints keeping his wrists tied behind his back and around his tail, only to flinch at the seering pain it sent up his back. Raditz growled quietly, he _waited as patiently as he could_ until the guards stoped glaring at him. In one, swift motion, the imprisoned sayain flexed his arms and ripped out of his restraints. He slipped his tail from the weak chain and shattered the cuffs around his limbs. 

Raditz bolted for a towering, dull rock for cover, but not before looking proudly at the other two prisoners, who were giving him shocked looks. He then proceeded to them show them his _special_ finger before taking off. He barely made it unnoticed by the guards, rolling behind the giant rock just in time for a relatively large ogre to turn his way. Seeing no one there, the blue guard turned back around with a nod to himself.

By now the dull silence had grew into faint shouts of rage, the guards had finally noticed the sayain's absence. Raditz stealthily made his way through the terrain, stoping at an endless forest of spiked rocks. He saw spirits with backpacks and other outdoor gear exploring the area. Weird, why would this be a form of entertainment for dead people? Deciding to not think about the details, the sayain made his way past, careful not to be seen by the spirits, or the working tour guides.

Raditz knew that there had to be an exit _somewhere_ near here. He had heard of one, and it fit perfectly with this area. Some poor guy was blabbing to him when he was first sent here _years_ ago. He said something about stairs leading up to King Yemma, he claimed he heard it from some of the gaurds or something. Whether he was right or wrong, he didn't know, but it was worth a shot.  
~~  


After a lot of sneaking around, stealing weird fruit, and trying _not_ to instinctively kill people, Raditz found a insanely endless looking set of stairs, without a guard to be seen.  He bolted up the stairs as fast as he could go. 

It took _forever_ to reach the top. Seriously, it's been two to three hours at least. The constant darkness of the stairs were about to drive him insane, and the sight of light brought joy to the stressed sayain.

The sayain cautiously listened through the wall blocking the exit, he heard nothing threatening, just faint conversation. He couldn't manage to push the wall out of his way, and blasting it would cause too much noise, so that was out. He did NOT want to be sent back to his cell after getting this far. He looked up at the crack of light peaking through and jumped up the wall's ledge. When he kicked against the wall and edge of the ceiling, the gap between the two grew.

When he looked up, he realized he was inside..a desk drawer? His gaze was met with that of a towering figure. _Oh gods not THIS guy._   "Oh, uhm. Wait a second... I recognize you! You're an escapee, aren't you." His final sentence was more of statement than a question. Raditz frantically jumped from the ledge of the drawer in attempt to escape, but abruptly stoped mid-air. The defeated sayain soon noticed the hand keeping him in midair.

"Now, now, you aren't going anywhere." King Yemma turned to look at his guards, "Can someone take this guy back to his cell and tell the guys down there to DO THEIR JOB!? I swear, this is the fourth break-out this _year_!" The room shook with his shout, and Raditz had to cover his ears. The sayain looked down at the people below him, red with anger and embarrassment. He began to flail frantically and struggled against the giant king's grip. 

"Come ON! Let me go! I've come TOO far for this nonsense, please!! Let me go!"  
"No, you are going back to your cell! Where you belong!"  
Raditz grunted loudly in frustration, though his fuming rage was abruptly extinguished when a mysterious old..is that a woman? On a floating orb passed by.

"Hello, Yemma. I see you are having a bit of trouble with your prisoners again. I've come to let you know that I'll be taking this young lad with me today, I hope you don't mind." Beside the mysterious woman stood a thin but tall man, he looked quite nervous.  
"Babba, I don't care, do what you want. Just remember to bring him back." Yemma waved her off with his free hand. She shrugged and began to leave. 

Raditz audibly gasped at the name and stoped struggling, his body tense and stiff. "W-wait, WAIT! Hey, wh-!" He let out a choked cough when the grip on him tightened, "Ack-! _YOU'RE_ FORTUNETELLER BABBA?!" The sayain reached a hand to the old woman across the room with shock and desperation screaming through his features. "Yes, that would be me. What is it you want? You should be getting back to your cell, you know." The fortuneteller showed no expression to the sayain, but stoped and waited for him to continue. _This is my chance.. to go back. Say something..._


End file.
